School Trouble
by puppylove1128
Summary: When Isaac falls behind in Math class, he is afraid to tell Derek. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEENAGE WAREWOLF BY HIS ALPHA! ALSO MENTIONS PAST CHILD ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. First off, I want to say that I love the show. I think the writers did an excellent job with stuff like the dead pool and the dread doctors. I also liked the whole fear thing plot where the whole town turned against them. And I loved possessed Stiles.**

 **But the series of stories I plan on writing about the show will be less violent. In these stories, the teens are mostly your typical high school students. They will end up fighting rouge werewolves and other supernatural creatures. But nothing as dangerous as on the show.**

 **In these stories, most of the town still do not know about the supernatural.**

 **Most, but not all, of these stories will contain old fashioned corporal punishment. Including spanking, grounding, corner time, mouth soaping, etc…..**

 **I do not condone such punishments of actual teenagers. Especially a teenager like Isaac who has been abused. But this is FICTION, so I can spank whoever I want to.**

 **In these stories, Derek is still an alpha. So is Scott. But since Scott is only sixteen, he has agreed to join Derek's pack in order to learn how to be an Alpha.**

 **After defeating the Alpha pack, Isaac moves back in with Derek. The twins leave Beacon Hills, but I will bring them both back a little later.**

 **The Sheriff and Melissa both found out about Scott a lot sooner then on the show.**

 **Derek-25**

 **Scott-16**

 **Stiles-16**

 **Isaac-16**

 **WELCOM TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Summary: When Isaac falls behind in math class, he is afraid to tell Derek.

WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEENAGE WEREWOLF BY HIS ALPHA! ALSO MENTIONS PAST CHILD ABUSE!

Isaac was sitting in Calculus class, trying to follow along with what the teacher was saying. But his mind kept wondering, he hated math and was not any good at it.

He really liked the teacher though. Ms. Andrews was in her early forties, with long blond hair and soft blue eyes. She always wore floral print dresses and always had a smile on her face. Isaac thought she was really nice.

She had only been a teacher at Beacon Hills for the past two weeks, but she was still most of the students favorite teacher. She had offered to stay behind after school to tutor Isaac, and he was sure she made that offer to more students. She seemed to be truly interested in her students' success.

Isaac had declined her offer, mainly because he did not want to have to explain to Derek why he had to stay after school. Derek was always nagging him about school and homework, the older man thought school was very important.

He didn't used to think so. When they were fighting the Alpha pack, Derek never harped about school, only about training. But now that they were safe, school was important to the man.

Isaac knew that Derek was nothing like his Father, but he was worried about what he would do if he knew Isaac was flunking math. Isaac knew that Derek would never lock him in a freezer or beat him severe enough to leave lasting wounds. But he was still scared.

"Alright class." Ms. Andrews said. "I have your tests graded." She started walking up and down the rows of desks, laying the tests on the desks. She laid Isaac's down and he was nervous about looking at it. He knew he flunked it.

And he was right, there was an F written at the top of his paper. So was a note from Ms. Andrews asking him to stay after class. Isaac knew it was about his grades, and about him not turning in his homework. It was the second time that week.

Isaac tried to do it, but got frustrated when he couldn't figure it out. So he gave up.

The bell rung and the other students started grabbing their stuff leaving. Isaac stood and slowly walked to the teacher's desk.

"Isaac." Ms. Andrews said, after all of the other students had left. "Please shut the door, we have some things to discuss."

"Yes Ma'am." The teenager said, doing as he was told. A couple moments later, he was once again standing in front of the desk.

"When you did not turn your homework in on Monday, you told me that it just slipped your mind." Ms. Andrews said. Her voice was soothing, but serious. "What is your excuse this time?"

"I don't have one." Isaac sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I let it slip once. But I can not let it go a second time in one week. I have written a note to your guardian. I want it signed and returned tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Isaac said miserably. He knew Derek would be furious.

"I have also explained in the note about your grade." Ms. Andrews continued. "The last test has brought your grade down to an F. But it is still early in the semester, and you have time to bring the grade up.

I offered to tutor you, but you refused. I offered my tutoring services to Mr. Hale, hopefully he can convince you to accept my offer. You are a smart young man, you just have trouble with Math. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, a lot of people have trouble comprehending math.

I am very confident that with a little help, and a little more commitment from you, you can bring the grade up by the end of the semester."

She handed an envelope to Isaac and her voice was soft when she said. "I know you can do this, Isaac. I am a pretty good judge of character, and you seem like the type of person who does not give up easily. My offer for tutoring is still open, and I can give you extra credit work if you want it. Doing the extra credit work will improve your grade faster."

"I will work harder." Isaac assured her. "I promise." And he meant it.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

That afternoon, Isaac was sitting at his desk in his bedroom. He was trying to complete his Calculus homework, but was not having much luck. After a few minutes, he got frustrated and threw his book across the room. It smashed into the wall, leaving a dent in the wall.

"Just great." Isaac growled, glaring at the wall.

He was glad that Derek was not home, he had left a note informing Isaac that he would not be back until that evening. He had left money for Isaac to order his dinner so the teen wouldn't have to worry about cooking.

He wasn't sure why Derek left money, Isaac had money. Derek gave him a very generous allowance. But Derek still bought the teenager things, he had even bought Isaac a nice car.

Thinking about Derek, Isaac pulled the letter Ms. Andrews had given him. With a deep sigh, he opened the envelope and read the letter, a new wave of guilt washed over him.

The note praised Isaac, saying he was a bright kid who just needed a little help with Calculus.

Isaac couldn't let Derek see the note, he just couldn't. with a deep sigh, he picked up his pen and forged Derek's name.

"You are a coward, Isaac Lahey." The teenager said sadly.

He jumped when he heard Derek return.

"Isaac!" The Alpha's voice called out.

Isaac sighed and slowly made his way downstairs. He so did not want to talk to the older man, he knew Derek would know something was wrong.

"Hey, Isaac." Derek smiled at the teen. Then he frowned and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Isaac said, looking at the floor.

"Wanna try that again?" Derek asked in concern. He knew something had been off with the kid for the past few days, but Isaac kept saying he was fine.

"Nothing's wrong Derek." Isaac said, trying to sound convincing. But he could hear his own heartbeat race and knew Derek could too.

Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was trying to be patient with the boy, but he was getting tired of his refusal to tell him what was wrong.

"Isaac." Derek said, trying not to growl. But failing. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is fucking wrong!" Isaac snapped, his eyes glowing.

"Watch the attitude!" Derek growled, his own eyes glowing red.

Isaac's eyes went back to normal and he gulped.

"I…..I'm sorry, Derek." He whispered. Then he turned and bolted back upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Derek watched him go in shock, Isaac had never acted like this before. Something was definitely wrong, and he was he was about to find out what. He stalked up the stairs and walked into Isaac's room.

Derek stood in the teen's room, staring at the open window.

"Damnit, Isaac." Derek mumbled. He couldn't believe that the kid had climbed out the window.

He was about to go through the same window and tack his Beta down, but stopped himself before he did. Isaac seemed terrified of him, bur he had no idea why. If he went after him, he might make things worse.

With a deep sigh, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

TBC!

Please let me know what you think! I love reviews. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, AND FOR THE ALERTS.

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was sitting in his living room, reading the newspaper. He heard Stiles and Scott run down the stairs, and sighed. Those two were never quite.

"Where's the fire?" The Sheriff asked, as they both skidded to a halt in front of the man.

"Derek called." Scott said. "Isaac climbed out of the window and ran off."

"Why?" Noah asked, in concern.

"Not sure." Scott replied. "Derek said something's been off with him for a couple days, but he keeps insisting he's fine. He yelled at Derek, then snuck out. Derek's really worried about him, he wanted me to find his scent and see if Stiles and me can get him to talk."

"Give me a call when you find him." The Sheriff said. "And if he's too upset to go back to Derek's, bring him here. Just call and let Derek know."

"Will do." Stiles said, as the two sixteen-year-olds left.

Noah put the paper down, worried about Isaac. He knew the boy had been through a lot.

It was an hour later, when the Sheriff heard a soft knock at his front door. He quickly went to answer it, wondering who would be visiting at ten o'clock at night. He opened the door to revel Isaac.

The boy was shaking slightly, his eyes were glowing and his claws were extended.

"Come in, son." Noah said, quickly stepping aside and ushering the boy in. "What's wrong, Isaac?"

"I was wondering around." Isaac said, his voice whispered. "I was just getting more and more nervous and frustrated. Then I started to change, and I can't change back. Why can't I change back?" The question was asked in a whimper.

"You need to calm down, Isaac." The Sheriff said gently, as he wrapped the boy in a hug. "Calm down, son."

Isaac stiffened at first, then melted into the hug. He wrapped his arms around the older man, being mindful of his claws. He did not want to hurt the man.

"Take slow deep breaths, Isaac." The Sheriff said softly, as he gently rubbed the teen's back. "slow deep breaths."

Isaac did as he was told, and felt himself calming down. After a couple minutes, his eyes went back to normal and his claws retracted.

He pulled away from the embrace and looked at the floor, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late. When I couldn't change back, I knew I had to go get inside somewhere. I was close by, so I came here."

"You are not a bother." The Sheriff said, placing a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. "And you are welcomed here any time, day or night."

Stilinski's hand moved from Isaac's shoulder to the back of his neck and he gently led the boy over to the couch. They both sat down, and the Sheriff let go of the boy and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"I need to call Derek." He said. "He called an hour ago, he's got Scott and Stiles out looking for you."

Isaac nodded, he knew he had to go home. He just hoped that Derek would still want him.

Before the Sheriff could dial Derek's number, Scott and Stiles rushed into the house.

"Hey, Isaac." Scott said to the other boy. "You are a hard person to track down."

"Yeah Dude." Stiles agreed. "You had us crisscrossing the entire town."

"Sorry." Isaac said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Scott smiled at him. "It was good practice for me, and Stiles loves to drive. So no harm done."

"Besides." Stiles laughed. "Scott looked hilarious with his head stuck out the window, sniffing the air."

The Sheriff returned his phone to his pocket, then looked at Stiles and Scott.

"Boys." He said. "Go on upstairs and call Derek. Tell him that Isaac is safe, and that I will bring him home in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir." Both boys said.

"And boys, Isaac and I are going to have a private conversation. Got it?" the last two words where said with a stern voice.

"Got it." Scott replied.

"Sure thing." Was Stile's reply.

After the other two boys did as they were told, the Sheriff returned his attention back to Isaac.

"what happened?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I really screwed up." Isaac said, looking down at his lap.

"Look at me Isaac." Noah said. But the boy kept looking down. "Isaac." This time his voice was sterner, causing the teen to look up.

"Everyone screws up, Isaac." The Sheriff's voice was once again soft and comforting. "Everyone makes mistakes. The mistakes do not define who you are. What you do to correct those mistakes defines who you are."

"I don't know if I can correct this." Isaac admitted.

"It can't be that bad." The Sheriff said.

Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out the note that Ms. Andrews had written and handed it the older man.

"I take it, Derek was not too happy when he read this letter." He asked, after reading it.

"He doesn't know." Isaac said, once again looking down. "I….I forged his signature. He hasn't seen the letter yet. He doesn't know I'm flunking, and he doesn't know I didn't do my homework."

"Isaac." The Sheriff said. "Eyes up."

Isaac looked up.

"I want you to be completely honest with me." He said. His voice was calm, but held authority. "Has Derek ever done anything to make you scared of him. Please tell me the truth. If he has hurt you, I will make sure he never does it again."

Isaac looked at the man in surprise for a moment. Sheriff Stilinski was human, Derek was a werewolf. How could he stop him from doing anything. But then Isaac saw the man's eyes. He was deadly serious. Isaac had no doubt that the man meant what he said.

A new wave of guilt washed over the teen. Now thanks to him, the Sheriff thought Derek was a child abuser. The teen took a deep breath and started talking, being completely honest.

"Derek has never been abusive, well he's kinda of a hardass when we're training. He's broken a few bones before, but he knew that they would only be painful for a minute, then heal completely. And I get why he does that, he's trying to prepare me in case another threat like the Alpha pack shows up.

But when we're not training, he's usually real nice. He makes sure I have what I need, and want. He's always making sure I get enough sleep and eat properly. He's a really good guy."

The Sheriff nodded, then asked. "Are you worried about what Derek will do, because of what your Father did?"

Isaac lowered his head and said sadly. "I know he isn't my Father, but I can't help being scared. I've never done anything to get into trouble with Derek before."

"Being scared is understandable." The Sheriff said, placing a gentle hand on the teen's knee. "I was scared for a long time."

Isaac looked at him in confusion, and Noah continued. "My Father was very abusive towards my Mom and me. When my Mom died of a heart attack, when I was fourteen, the abuse got worse. I was too ashamed and to scared to tell anyone.

I met Claudia when I was sixteen and fell instantly for her. We had been dating for a couple weeks, when I met her Father. We stayed out past Claudia's curfew and she said her dad was going to kill her. So I thought that meant he was going to beat her. But I didn't tell her that, I just told her that I would explain to him that it was my fault.

We walked into her house, and her Dad was angry. He told Claudia to go to her room, and told me to leave. But Claudia smarted off to him, and he took a step towards her. I thought for sure he was going to hit her. So I stepped between them and punched him in the face, and told him that if he laid one finger on Claudia I would kill him."

The Sheriff chuckled slightly, then said. "The punch didn't faze him a whole lot. I was a scrawny kid. Mieczyslaw Whiston was a little over six feet tall, and extremely muscular. He was also the Sheriff of Beacon Hills at the time. The punch just blooded his lip a little. I stood there, waiting for him to seriously hurt me. Praying that I could at least keep him distracted enough so he would leave Claudia alone.

But instead of flying into a blind rage, he put a hand on my shoulder and asked me why I thought he would ever hurt his daughter. He sent Claudia to her room, then the two of us spent the next three hours talking. I told him everything, and he listened and believed me. I slept in the guest room that night, then the next morning he arrested my Father. Mieczyslaw became my foster Father and I lived with him until I went off to collage."

"Mr. Whiston seems like a great person." Isaac said.

"He was." The Sheriff replied. "He was truly amazing. He treated me like I was his own son, and he never once raised a hand to me in anger. Now he did put me across his knee a few times when I deserved it. But only when I deserved it."

"Why did our Dads hurt us?" Isaac asked, not able to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "What did we do that was so wrong?"

"Nothing." The Sheriff said, wrapping his arms around Isaac and pulling into a tight hug. Isaac returned the hug, laid his head on the older man's shoulder, and cried.

"Neither one of us deserved what happened to us." Stilinski assured the teen, as he used one hand to rub circles in his back. The other hand cupped the back of Isaac's head. "We did nothing to deserve the abuse. Nothing at all."

"Then why did he do it?" Isaac cried. "Why did he hate me so much?"

"I don't think he hated you." The Sheriff said, as he hugged the boy tighter. "But I don't know why he hurt you, that I can not explain. You need to understand that what happened was not your fault. You were not beaten because you were bad. You are not bad, you are an amazing kid. And I know you will be an amazing man. You can not let what happened stop you from trusting other people.

Just because your Father hurt you, does not mean Derek will. I know trusting people, especially your new guardian, can be very hard. But in time, it will get easier."

Noah held the teen for several minutes, as he cried onto his shoulder. Then a few minutes longer after the tears stopped. Isaac pulled away and sat up straight.

"Feeling better?" The Sheriff asked kindly.

"Yes Sir." Isaac said. And he meant it. Talking to the Sheriff, getting everything off of his chest, did make him feel a lot better. He wasn't as scared as he was, and he was beginning to believe that everything would be okay.

"Are you ready to go home?" Noah asked.

"Yes Sir." Isaac replied.

TBC!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER UP IN A DAY OR TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I rewrote the ending a couple times. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sheriff Stilinski parked his patrol car outside of Derek's loft and killed the engine. He looked over at his passenger and saw that Isaac was looking nervous, but not as nervous as when he first arrived at the Stilinski home.

"You okay, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on the teen's knee.

"Yes Sir." Isaac replied, taking a deep breath. "I know it will be okay, I know Derek will not hurt me." Then he sighed and added, "But I'm still nervous."

"How about I go in with you?" The Sheriff said, then he grinned and added "You know, safety in numbers."

Isaac smiled and said. "Thank you, but I'm okay. I need to do this alone, I need to learn to trust Derek."

"Okay." Noah said. "Remember, my door is always open to you. No matter what, you can come to my house."

"I know." Isaac smiled warmly. "Thank you, for everything."

Then he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Just be honest with Derek." The Sheriff said. "It will all be okay."

Isaac nodded, then shut the car door and headed inside.

The Sheriff pulled out his cell phone and sent Derek a text, then he started his car and drove away.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Derek was pacing in his loft, worrying about Isaac, when he heard a car outside. He looked out the large window and smiled slightly when he saw that it was Isaac. His smile grew a little when he saw the teenager walking towards the loft of his own free will.

Derek's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was the Sheriff, letting him know that Isaac was on the way up. It also said that the teen was still nervous and that Derek needed to be patient and let Isaac explain in his own time, not to try to rush him.

Derek was returning the phone to his pocket, when the loft door opened and Isaac stepped slowly inside. He stopped just inside the room, leaving the door opened.

"You can come closer." Derek said, slowly walking towards the teen. "I only bite once."

Isaac let a small smile form, Derek didn't seem angry. He slid the door shut and started walking towards the older man. They both stopped when they were inches apart.

"You okay?" Derek asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I think so." Isaac said. He looked at Derek and said. "I am really sorry about snapping at you, and about sneaking out. A….and about the other things you don't know about. Things that will probably piss you off and make you mad at me. I really screwed up big time." Then he lowered his head and stared at the floor.

Derek used a fingertip to gently tap the teen's chin, causing the boy to raise his head and look at him.

"I can't promise I won't get a little pissed." The older man said, keeping his voice soft. "Or that I won't have to punish you. But I can promise you that it will be okay. No matter what you did, we will work it out together.

I am your Alpha, and your guardian. I expect you to respect and obey me, but I do not want you scared of me. I will never hurt you, or punish you out of anger."

Derek gently placed his hand on Isaac's arm and lead him over to the couch, then they both sat down.

"Take your time and explain what's been going on." Derek said. "Start at the beginning."

Isaac nodded, and started talking. He decided to be completely honest. He believed Derek when he said they could work it out together.

"I'm flunking Calculus." The teen started. "I have been all year, but Mr. Carter didn't make a big deal out of it. Or out of me not doing my homework. But we've got a new teacher, Ms. Andrews."

Isaac smiled and added. "She's really nice, and seems to care about her students. she offered to stay after school or even come in on some Saturdays, to help me study."

The smile vanished as he continued. "But I refused, I…..I was afraid of what you would do if you found out I was flunking."

With that admission, Isaac lowered his head again.

"Isaac." Derek's voice was calm, but held authority. "I need you to look at me, not the floor."

Isaac looked up and saw compassion in the older man's eyes. He didn't see anger or disgust, like he had expected. Derek's eyes gave the teen the courage to continue.

"I didn't do my homework Monday, or today. Ms. Andrews gave me a letter to give to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, handing it to the Alpha.

Isaac studied Derek's face as the older man read the letter, but his facial expression never changed.

"You forged my signature?" Derek asked, as he laid the letter down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yes Sir."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me." Isaac said.

"So you thought I would be less mad about you forging my signature?"

"I didn't think you would find out." Isaac admitted.

Derek nodded and said. "Continue."

"I got frustrated when I couldn't figure out the homework and threw my book against the wall. It damaged the wall, probably the book to."

Derek nodded and said. "I saw the wall, and the book. The book will have to replaced, the wall is an easy fix."

"Then you came home and you knew I was hiding something." Isaac said. "So I ran. I just kept getting more and more angry with myself, and worried about what you would do. I….I shifted, but I didn't mean too. I couldn't calm down enough to shift back. I knew I was close to Sheriff Stilinski's house, so I went there."

"He's a good man." Derek said. "Going there was a smart move."

"The Sheriff helped me calm down and I was able to shift back. We talked a few minutes. Then he drove me back here."

"How many times did you not turn in your homework when Carter was the teacher?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure." Isaac admitted. "But it was a lot. That's one reason my grade dropped."

Derek studied the kid sitting beside him for a moment, trying to come up with the right way to handle things. He knew Isaac did what he did out of fear, and he didn't blame the kid for being scared. He knew what he had suffered at the hands of his Father.

But he couldn't let him get away with forging his signature or deceiving him. He was the teen's guardian. It was his responsibility to make sure the boy knew what was acceptable behavior and what wasn't.

"So in a nut shell." Derek said, keeping his voice calm. "You kept the fact that you are flunking one of your classes from me, you did not turn in your homework on numerous occasions, and you forged my signature on a letter addressed to me. Correct?"

"Y…yes Sir." Isaac said. "And I ran away like a coward and damaged the wall and the book. And I yelled and cursed at you. And I'm stupid enough to flunk."

"You are not a coward and you are not stupid." Derek said, placing a hand on the teen's knee. "You are a brave and intelligent young man. There is nothing wrong with being afraid. Everyone is scared sometimes. I have been scared many times in my life, and I have made some very poor decisions because of that fear. But that does not make me a coward. It makes me human.

And failing a math class does not make you stupid. Math is hard for a lot of people. I am actually very good in math, always have been. And I will help you study and bring your grade up. But even if you never grasp the concept of math, it still does not make you stupid. When I was in school, I sucked in all my English classes."

He smirked and added. "I used to say ain't all the time in class just to irritate the teacher."

Isaac also smirked and said. "You intentionally irritating a teacher, what a shocker."

Derek chuckled and said. "Ms. Nelson used to glare at me at soon as I walked into class."

"Why didn't you do your homework?" Derek asked, his face serious.

Isaac squirmed a little, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I expect an answer, Isaac." Derek reprimanded.

"I…I didn't understand it, and I got frustrated and gave up." Isaac said. Then he sighed and admitted, "And sometimes I just didn't try because I knew I wouldn't understand it."

"Thank you for being honest with me." Derek said. "I am not upset that you are flunking Calculus, but I am not pleased with the reasons behind the grade. You should have came to me sooner, I would have helped you with the homework."

Then the Alpha let out a sad sigh and added, "But I know you did not know that. I have not been a very good guardian."

"Yes you have." Isaac interrupted.

"I am speaking Isaac." Derek's voice was not harsh, but the tone told the teen not to interrupt again.

"Sorry." Isaac said.

"A lot of this could have been avoided, if I would have set you down and explained my expectations of you, explained the rules to you, and told you what the consequences were of breaking those rules. I'm new at this, but that is no excuse. I am sorry, Isaac."

"It's okay, Derek." Isaac said. "This is new for both of us."

Derek smiled and nodded. Then the smile vanished as he said. "I understand your reasons behind doing what you did. But I can not let this go without some form of punishment."

"I….I know." Isaac said, his heartbeat sped up some. But not a lot.

"Like I said, I am not upset about the grade. Or about you running. I know you were scared of what I would do, and I understand that. But you are in trouble for not telling me about you failing. Not telling me is the same as lying. And I do not tolerate being lied to. I must know these things in order to help you. I will work with you, and I will talk to Ms. Andrews. You are smart, and I know you can bring your grade up. Do you understand why you will be punished for not telling me sooner?"

"Yes Sir." Isaac said, his voice soft.

"You are also in trouble for not doing your homework. I get that you didn't understand it, but you said that you did not even attempt to complete it sometimes. That is not acceptable. You need to at least try, and ask for help if you need it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"The last thing you are in trouble for is forging my signature. I know the letter was about you, but it was addressed to me. Ms. Andrews wanted me to know what that letter said. What you did was disrespectful to her and to me. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Those are the only three things you are in trouble for." Derek placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "It will be okay, Isaac. I can hear your heartbeat raising."

Isaac took a deep breath and his heartrate returned to normal.

"A good Alpha follows the examples of the great Alphas of the past." Derek said. "I have decided to follow in my Mother's footsteps, she was an amazing parent. She believed that a teenager learned best with a sore backside."

Isaac's eyes widened at that statement.

Derek placed a gentle hand on the teen's knee and said. "I know that you have been abused, but a spanking is not abuse. I will never cross that line, no matter how much trouble you land in."

Isaac nodded and said, "I know that now." Then he frowned and asked. "But how is spanking me a punishment? It will only hurt for a few moments after you stop."

Derek stood up and motioned for Isaac to stand as well.

"Come into my room and I will explain it to you." Derek said, as he headed up the stairs. Isaac followed him up them and into Derek's room.

The older man walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small plastic bag and tossing it Isaac.

Isaac caught the bag and saw that it contained some type of green leafy clumps.

"Is this pot?" he asked, confused.

"No." Derek replied with a smile. "But I am very glad that you don't know what pot actually looks like."

"What is it?" Isaac wanted to know.

"It is made from the leaves and roots of the wolfbane flower." Derek replied. "I use it to feel the effects of alcohol. It basically makes you human for about twenty-four-hours. You lose your healing powers, your strength, everything. After the twenty-four hours, you return to normal."

"Then why not give this to new werewolves during a full moon?" Isaac asked.

Derek smiled and said, "I told you that you were an intelligent kid. That is a very good suggestion, but unfortunately it wouldn't work. This stuff only lasts the whole twenty-four hours if you do not shift. As soon as you shift, the effects ware off and all of your werewolf powers come back. It is not powerful enough to lessen the effects of the full moon."

Isaac nodded, and then he sighed. "Do I eat some of it?" he really did not want a spanking, Derek was huge and really strong. But he knew he deserved to be punished. And he trusted Derek. He just wished he would have trusted him a lot sooner. If he had, then he wouldn't be about to get spanked.

"Just one clump." Derek said. "It doesn't taste too good, kinda like broccoli. Go ahead and take one."

Isaac opened the bag and removed one of the clumps, then put it in his mouth and ate it. Derek had been right, it did taste like broccoli. He hated broccoli. Then he tossed the bag back to Derek.

"It only takes a few moments to work." Derek said. "Go on to your room and get ready for bed, then I want you to stand in a corner until I come in."

"Yes Sir."

Isaac left the room and Derek sat on the bed and rubbed a hand across his face. he hoped he was doing the right thing. After a few moments, he stood and went to Isaac's room. The door was opened and Isaac was standing in the corner, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee shirt.

Derek knocked on the door and the teen said. "Come in."

Derek walked onto the room and sniffed the air. He could tell that the boy was a little worried, but wasn't scared. The older man sat on the bed and said. "Come here, Isaac."

The teen left the corner and walked over to stand in front of Derek.

"Let's get this over with." Derek said, gently grabbing Isaac's wrist and pulling him across his lap.

Isaac squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position over Derek's hard thighs.  
"Settle down." Derek said, slapping the teen on his right thigh. Isaac quickly stopped.

"Isaac." Derek said, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and resting his other hand on his back. "Why are you across my knees?"

"I didn't tell you about flunking, I didn't do my homework, and I forged your signature on a letter addressed to you." Isaac said.

"That's correct." Derek said, removing his hand from the teen's back. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Isaac said.

"I am going to start over your pajamas." Derek explained. "Then finish up on your bare butt."

Isaac let out a soft whimper, but did not protest.

Derek started spanking, slapping his hand down hard on the pajama clad butt and upper thighs.

Isaac hissed in pain at the start, then tried to take the rest of the punishment in silence. But it was hard to do. Derek had a hard hand and he was raining the swats down fast and hard. After several blistering swats, the teen's butt and thighs felt as if they were on fire and Isaac could not stop the pained ows and grunts. He felt his eyes tear up and knew he was the verge of crying.

Derek stopped the spanking, and Isaac sighed in relief. But the relief was sort lived when he felt Derek hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Isaac let out another whimper when his pants and boxers were tugged down to his mid thighs.

Derek resumed the spanking, this time on the teen's reddening bare butt and thighs. Isaac could not stop the tears from rolling down his face. He started squirming again, this time due to the intense pain in his butt.

"Stop moving around." Derek reprimanded, landing a harder swat to his thigh.

"OWWW!" Isaac cried out. "I'm s…sorry."

"We're almost done, Isaac." Derek said, his voice soft. He lifted one knee and targeted Isaac's sit spot where his butt met his thighs, causing the teen to cry harder.

Derek stopped spanking and started rubbing the teen's back. "It's okay, Buddy." Derek said softly. "It's over and you did great."

He gently pulled the kid's pants and boxers up, causing yet another whimper. Then he lifted the teen up and sat him in his lap, letting his throbbing butt hang between his parted legs. Derek wrapped his arms around the teen, and Isaac laid his head on the older man's shoulder and cried.

"All's forgiven, Isaac." Derek said in a soothing voice. "It's over, the slate is wiped clean."

He was hurting, but it was bearable. It was nothing like the punishments his Father used to give him. His Father also never hugged him after punishing him. And he would never have let Isaac sit in his lap and cry. He had always said that only little kids and sissy's cried. That he was supposed to take his punishments like a man, and not like a wimp.

He couldn't believe that he had been afraid that Derek would treat him the same way. He felt so guilty for not trusting the man, for comparing him to his Father.

Thinking about his Father made Isaac start sobbing harder, and his entire body was shaking.

"Isaac." Derek said, worry very evident in his voice. "What's wrong, Buddy?"

Isaac just sobbed harder.

Derek was really worried, he heard Isaac's heart beat wildly and he could smell the sadness and grief coming from the teen.

Derek pulled Isaac up straight, gently carding a hand trough his hair. He was afraid he made a huge mistake, he was afraid that Isaac was frightened of him, that he was too hard on the boy.

"I…..I'm sorry." Isaac mumbled, trying to control his breathing and stop the tears.

"It's okay, Isaac." Derek said. "But please tell me what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Isaac took a few deep breaths, calming down a little. He was still crying softly when he said. "I am so sorry for comparing you to my Father. You are nothing like him, and I should have known that. I am so sorry."

"It's oaky, Isaac." Derek said, relieved that the kid was not scared of him. "It's okay." He once again wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close.

After several more moments, Isaac completely stopped crying and sat up. Then he stood up and looked to the floor, embarrassed by his reaction.

Derek stood as well and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, s…sorry about the tears." Isaac mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Derek told him. "There is nothing wrong with crying. I am sure your Father told you there was, but he was wrong."

Isaac nodded and looked up.

"It's late." Derek said, "Time for bed."

"Okay." Isaac replied, he was exhausted.

Isaac laid down, on his stomach, his butt and thighs still really sore. He really wanted his werewolf healing powers to return.

He was a little surprised, but extremely happy when Derek sat on the edge of the bed and gently shoved Isaac over some. Then the older man laid down beside him.

Isaac laid his head on Derek's chest and closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in years.

Derek wrapped an arm around the teen and said. "We'll talk in the morning about the rules and consequences."

"Trust me." Isaac said. "I know the consequences. I don't think I'll ever be able to sit comfortably again."

"Those were love taps." Derek said. "If I have to repeat myself, it will be worse."

"I won't do it again." Isaac said.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Yes Sir." Then after a moment, he asked softly. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"If it's okay with you." Derek said. "I could use the company."

The reason Derek was staying was because he figured the teen would have a nightmare about his Father. He hadn't had one in a little while, but he thought he might since he had been thinking about the man. No scratch that, he wasn't a man. Derek knew that a real man would never beat up a defenseless kid.

"It's okay with me." Isaac said, as he started to drift off to sleep. "G'night, Derek."

"Goodnight kid." Derek said.

THE END

There it is. Hope you like it. I am about to start another Teen Wolf story where the Sheriff spanks Stiles and Scott.


End file.
